Jealousy
by bearfuck
Summary: Hayato Gokudera is not the jealous type. Yamamoto/Gokudera. For KHRFest prompt: Yamamoto/Gokudera – Gokudera sees a girl dropping a love letter in Yamamoto’s bag; “I’m not jealous!”


**Title: **Jealousy**  
Author/Artist: **bandanability**  
Rating: **PG-ish**  
Warnings: **GHEYYYYY**  
Prompt: **KHRFest: 1 − 79. Yamamoto/Gokudera – Gokudera sees a girl dropping a love letter in Yamamoto's bag; "I'm not jealous!"**  
Summary:** Hayato Gokudera is not the jealous type.**  
Word count:** 1086

Hayato Gokudera is not the jealous type.

Which is why he isn't jealous _at all _when he sees Makoto Akari dropping a folded slip of pink paper into the baseball-idiot's bag while Yamamoto's at practice. It's _curiosity_, not jealousy, that leads to him waiting until she's walked away to stub out his cigarette and walk - he does _not_ run - to the bag and slip the note out and read it. He's simply curious as to what the idiot is doing that leads to the prettiest girl in their class dropping notes into his bag, on what appears to be pink scented paper. He thinks that maybe she's the reason the idiot stopped walking home with him and Tenth, and so he's just seeking to confirm his suspicions.

He's not jealous. The idiot can do what he wants.

He unfolds the note carefully and slowly reads and rereads every sentence, every word.

What he can understand of the note indicates that there isn't _really_ anything going on between the two of them, but it's certainly headed that way, and she does mention a few - well, a lot of things she'd like to do to him, and Gokudera hates to admit that they're kinda hot, especially if he imagines himself in those situations.

In Takeshi's position, of course, not hers. That would be strange and disturbing and far too inappropriate. And besides, Makoto's one of the prettiest girls he knows, so it's completely reasonable that he'd think these thoughts _about her._

He's blushing furiously and refolding the letter when he decides not to say anything about it to the idiot. This is none of his business and he can't really explain why he cares, so he thinks he's going to keep quiet and maybe slowly work the two of them apart. So that he could maybe move in on Makoto. _Not_ because he missed spending time with Yamamoto.

As he slides the letter back into the bag, the door opens with the sound of (very familiar) laughter, and he jumps up and tries to look as casual as possible as the idiot comes outside, sees him and walks away from his teammates.

"Hey, 'Dera, what's up?"

Gokudera scratches his head, painfully awkward. "Nothing. Don't call me that."

"What're you doing here?" It's asked in the spirit of curiosity, but Hayato feels like it's an interrogation.

"Uh, I was thinking that we should go see Tenth, since he's sick and all."

"Ahaha, good idea!" He grabs his bag off of the ground - _why does he even leave it outside during practice? What the fuck…_ - and they're off, walking side by side, Gokudera taking three steps to every two of Yamamoto's, in a silence that's almost friendly, if a bit awkward.

Of course, Gokudera has to go and unintentionally cock it up - he's about to light another cigarette when he realizes he dropped his lighter at some point.

"Fuck it." He feels around in his other pockets but doesn't have his spare.

"What?"

"Dropped my lighter. Dammit." He's about to put the cigarette back in the box when Takeshi begins fumbling around in his bag.

"I have one in here somewhere, ahaha, you can use it." He stops walking and sets his bag down, digging through it. "Eh?" He pulls out the little pink slip and unfolds it, and Hayato swears under his breath as the idiot reads it, slowly turning a would-be-funny shade of red.

"What is it?" His voice cracks and he sounds so _awkward_ and it's fucking awful, but Yamamoto's too embarrassed to notice.

"Ahaha, apparently Makoto-san likes me!"

"Hn."

The idiot looks at him and laughs. "You're jealous!"

"I am not." Because he's not. Not at all. That would be stupid.

"You are!"

"Hmph."

"Haha, you can have her." He makes a face. "Not my type. Here's the lighter, by the way." He tosses it, and Hayato catches it, but doesn't move to get out another cigarette.

"Then what is?" The words slip out before he can think about what he's saying, and he cringes.

Now it's Yamamoto's turn to feel awkward. "Uh, not her? Ahaha, I don't know. Uh…" He trails off.

"Oh, come _on._" He's back on his feet. Mocking the idiot - he can do that. "Seriously, of every damn girl in the school, the one who wants you is probably the smartest and the most attractive, and she's 'not your type.' Do you want someone ugly and dumb or do you have a thing for older women - mmf!"

The idiot is kissing him.

What.

For a moment, he stands there, frozen, and then it's hands in hair and tongues in mouths and he doesn't know why he's doing this because not only does he not care, he's also heterosexual, but it's nice and tastes fantastic, and he admits to himself that maybe he was a little bit jealous.

Yamamoto pulls back the tiniest bit, but doesn't move his hands from their place on either side of Hayato's face.

"You okay?" he murmurs.

And the truth is, he doesn't know. It's probably not okay at all, and he's not sure why it's so nice, and he's not sure what he's allowed to say - will Tsuna be okay with it? Will anyone? He can't really think straight, though, and he just knows he wants it to keep going.

"Are you?" He's stalling now, hoping Yamamoto will keep him from having to answer.

"More than." There's a pause, and then Hayato kisses the idiot again (just because it's nice, not because he cares), but Takeshi pulls back after only a moment, smiling.

"Should we maybe continue this later?"

"Why not now?" He's sure there are plenty of reasons, but he doesn't much care.

"Ahaha, because we're on the side of the road and Tsuna's probably waiting?"

The idiot's right, of course, so Gokudera shrugs and disentangles himself from Yamamoto's arms. "Guess so."

Takeshi picks his bag off of the ground and swings it over his shoulder, and they begin walking again, silence awkward and overweening, neither wanting to break it. Gokudera pulls out a cigarette and lights it with Yamamoto's lighter, and stares off into space, smoking to distract himself. He's almost managed to convince himself that nothing has changed when he feels a large hand wrap around his.

He smiles, and the two walk to Tsuna's, hand-in-hand.

_fin._

Thoughts?_  
_


End file.
